Series 1 (Westside)
Series 1 of Westside consisted of six episodes, airing on TV3 from May 31 to July 5, 2015. The series follows the West family through the 1970s, with each episode covering one year, from 1974 to 1979. Cast and characters Main cast *Antonia Prebble as Rita West *David de Lautour as Ted West *Dan Musgrove as Lefty Munroe *Esther Stephens as Ngaire Munroe *Todd Emerson as Bilkey van Heeder *Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert Thompson *Xavier Horan as Phineas O'Driscoll *Sophie Hambleton as Carol O'Driscoll Recurring cast *Will Hall as Mike McCarthy *Liam Ferguson as Wolf West (4/6) *Patrick Tafa as Falani (4/6) Guest cast * Reon Bell as Young Wolf West (2/6) * Jordan Mauger as Rod Nugent (2/6) * Caleb Wells as Barry "Sparky" Gibbs (2/6) * Jordan Mooney as Eric (1/6) * Jarred Blakiston as Vern Gardiner (1/6) * Angelina Cottrell as Young Desiree Munroe (1/6) * Eve Gordon as Auntie Pat (1/6) * Jamaica Vaughan as Maria Doslic (1/6) * Tatiana Hotere as Dafna Doslic (1/6) * Glen Levy as Darijo Doslic (1/6) * David Fane as Falani Senior (1/6) * Joel Tobeck as Des McEwen (1/6) * Jamie Irvine as Marty Johnstone (1/6) * Gabriel McArtney as Captain Hook (Dave McArtney) (1/6) * Jaime McDermott as Anne-Marie Gibbs (1/6) * John Leigh as Dougal Gibbs (1/6) * John Rawls as Gang Leader (1/6) * Natalie Welch as Desiree Munroe (1/6) Episodes Production Development On July 31, it was announced that NZ On Air would provide $4,818,254 in funding for six one-hour episodes of West Side Story produced for TV3.NZ On Air: "Two new drama series and a returning favourite secure $18 million in funding" July 31, 2014. (archive version) Principal photography Westside commenced shooting on Sunday October 12, 2014.Outrageous Fortune (official site): "Westside casting line-up revealed" October 13, 2014. Filming for episode five started on November 26, 2014."Day 1 of shooting on Westside Story tomorrow." Simon Bennett (@Pookina1) on Twitter. November 25, 2014. The last day of filming on location was December 15, 2014 at the West House. Following this, there were three studio days."Last day filming at the West House today." Simon Bennett (@Pookina1) on Twitter. December 15, 2014. Filming for series one concluded on December 18, 2014."THAT'S A WRAP!" Outrageous Fortune & Westside on Facebook. December 18, 2014. Reception According to Nielsen Television Audience Measurement, an average of 5.73% or 240,775 people aged 5+ watched the series. The series was the most-viewed NZ On Air-funded programme On Demand in 2015 averaging 41,524 streams per episode.NZ On Air: "Annual Report 2016" Images Main article: Westside Series 1/Gallery Promotional photos Main article: Westside Series 1/Promotional Photos Westside Series 1 – West House Cast 2.jpg Westside Series 1 – West House Wives.jpg Westside Series 1 Promo – Backdrop Gang.jpg Westside Series 1 – Matt Klitscher Rita and Ted.jpg Westside Series 1 Promo – Blue Bert Crop.jpg Westide Series 1 Titles – Rita Mugshot.jpg Westside Series 1 Promo – Outside Ted 2.jpg Westside Series 1 Promo – Studio Ngaire.jpg Episode Stills Main article: Westside Series 1/Episode Stills Production Photos Main article: Westside Series 1/Production Photos Notes and references Category:Westside